


To Want One's Enemy

by SaraJaye



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/F, Foe Yay, Jealousy, forceful kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Anne discovers the real reason Grace Blume is always cornering her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Want One's Enemy

If there's one thing Cokie Mason is good at, it's getting under a person's skin. Every day I have to watch her hit on Logan and make snarky faces at me, and it's all I can do not to cry or want to punch her in her pointy little nose. I know Logan doesn't like her and never will, but it still bothers me.

Even worse is when her friend Grace Blume tries to corner me so Cokie can try to get some alone time with Logan, and she can get pretty physical about it, pushing me into walls and grabbing me. I was one grab away from going to the principal and reporting her for assault.

Until this morning.

It was just before homeroom, and Grace had me in a corner as usual while Cokie tried and failed to work her charms on Logan.

"Let me go," I said.

" _No._ " She gave me a grin that reminded me of an evil Cheshire Cat. "Mary Anne, could you be any more dense? You'll give your little artist friend a run for her money!"

"Leave Claud out of this," said angrily. "Why are you always doing this? If I tell the principal you could get suspended for at least a week!"

Grace seemed to panic for a minute, but not enough to let me go. Instead, she pressed her body up against mine...I didn't like the look in her eyes. She looked almost... _lustful._

"Don't you get it? If Cokie's busy bothering your boyfriend, she won't bother me!" Grace said.

"So...you just want to get away from her, then?" I asked. It made sense, Cokie was a pretty terrible friend.

"Not neccessarily," she purred, then did something that would make my head spin for the rest of the day: she kissed me. I didn't even have time to react before she pulled back.

"See? I could give a damn less what Cokie's doing with Logan. I just want to get close to _you._ "

She finally left me alone as Cokie dragged her away and Logan came to my side. I must have looked pretty shaken because he asked me what happened.

"Nothing unusual," I lied. How could you tell your boyfriend another girl kissed you...and worse, that you might have _liked_ it?

It was going to be a very long day.


End file.
